


Практика

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [25]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-12
Updated: 2006-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Практика

— Наое, угомонись. У меня уже голова идёт кругом от твоего мельтешения. Ты же знаешь, если Кроуфорд что-то решил, то его невозможно сбить с намеченного пути.

Телекинетик остановился перед спокойно попивающим чай телепатом.

— Шульдих?..

— Нет.

— Но ты даже не выслушал, что я собирался сказать!

— Практика.

— Но Шульдих, я сделаю, что угодно, лишь бы не иметь контактов с этим белобрысым. Он же — форменный детский сад со штанами на лямках.

— Что угодно... — задумчиво протянул Шульдих.

Захватив с собой кружку со свежеприготовленным кофе, он отправился в кабинет оракула. Обратно телепат вернулся через пару минут.

— Пляши. Следить за ним отправится Фарфарелло.

— Но как? Ты же сам сказал, что...

— Да, сбить невозможно, зато можно по-человечески попросить.


End file.
